X-O Manowar
) }} X-O Manowar is a superhero in the Valiant Universe. His identity is Aric of Dacia, a 5th century Visigoth warrior who was abducted by a race of Spider Aliens. Aric managed to escape the alien spaceship by stealing their most powerful weapon, a suit of X-O Manowar Armor. He returned to Earth, but thanks to the nature of space travel, found that centuries had passed and everyone he knew was dead. Aric struggles to find his place in the modern world while learning the limits of his sentient armor. History X-O Manowar was created by Jim Shooter and Bob Layton, debuting in the Valiant Comics series ''X-O Manowar'' (Volume 1). Shooter had already previously introduced concepts like the Spider-Aliens and the X-O Armor in the pages of Magnus, Robot Fighter. The X-O Manowar series continued until 1996, when it concluded after 69 issues. Valiant was then bought by the video game company Acclaim Entertainment, who rebooted many of the characters to make them more adaptable for video games. This included a company-wide relaunch in 1997. The new rebooted X-O Manowar was a character named Donovan Wylie, introduced in Mark Waid and Brian Augustyn's ''X-O Manowar'' (Volume 2). This series concluded in 1998 after 21 issues. Acclaim would later go out of business, and the rights to X-O Manowar would be purchased by Valiant Entertainment. Valiant Entertainment completely relaunched the entire Valiant line again in 2012 with another full reboot. This reboot included a new X-O Manowar series starring Aric of Dacia again, ''X-O Manowar'' (Volume 3) by writer Robert Venditti and artist Cary Nord. The rebooted series concluded after 50 issues in 2016. Characters * X-O Manowar (Valiant Comics) * X-O Manowar (Acclaim Comics) * X-O Manowar (Valiant Entertainment) * X-O Manowar (Heavy Metal) * X-O Manowar (Ninjak vs. The Valiant Universe) Publications * ''X-O Manowar'' (Volume 1) #1-68, 0 ( - ) ** (1993) ** ( ) * ''X-O Manowar/Iron Man in Heavy Metal'' * ''X-O Manowar'' (Volume 2) #1-21 ( - ) * ''X-O Manowar'' (Volume 3) #1-50, 0 ( - ) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) Collections * ''X-O Manowar'' (Volume 1) ** X-O Manowar: Retribution ** X-O Manowar: Birth * ''X-O Manowar'' (Volume 2) ** X-O Manowar, Vol. 1: By the Sword ** X-O Manowar, Vol. 2: Enter Ninjak ** X-O Manowar, Vol. 3: Planet Death ** X-O Manowar, Vol. 4|Homecoming ** X-O Manowar, Vol. 5: At War With Unity ** X-O Manowar, Vol. 6: Prelude to Armor Hunters ** X-O Manowar, Vol. 7: Armor Hunters ** X-O Manowar, Vol. 8: Enter: Armorines ** X-O Manowar, Vol. 9: Dead Hand ** X-O Manowar, Vol. 10: Exodus ** X-O Manowar, Vol. 11: The Kill List ** X-O Manowar, Vol. 12: Long Live the King ** X-O Manowar, Vol. 13: Succession and Other Tales ** X-O Manowar: Deluxe Edition, Vol. 1 ** X-O Manowar: Deluxe Edition, Vol. 2 Other media * Iron Man/X-O Manowar in Heavy Metal References External links Category:X-O Manowar